


Twisted Fates

by LexAngel



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AUish, BillDip, Cipher family, Destiny, Fate, Fluff, Hot kissy scenes tho, M/M, Mild Gore, Mpreg, No Smut, Possessive Behavior, Stalker Bill, Twins, lots of fluff, slight Manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexAngel/pseuds/LexAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bill Cipher realizes that he has a fated lover, he will stop at nothing to get a family of his own, and have Dipper as his immortal bride.</p><p>(Very Fluffy ^_^ and lots of emotional biz)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet night in gravity falls, when the young boy known as 'Dipper Pines' had drifted off peacefully in his bed after a late night of reading. His gentle expression was illuminated by the lamp's light, which had been so carelessly left on, and his old journal was sprawled out on his stomach. Dipper had never been one to fall asleep so easily, and would stay awake for days at a time. Of course it wasn't very healthy, and Cipher never approved. But, at least the boy would finally succumb to sleep after a bit of the demon's... influence. When Cipher's hand would brush against the young boy's forehead, he would begin to feel drowsy and confused. He'd find himself unable to focus on anything else but sleep. And that's all Cipher needed to be satisfied. A healthy Pine Tree. A sleeping Pine Tree. The demon chuckled softly at Dipper's sleeping face, and he pulled his bangs back in order to see his birthmark. He then brushed his lips across it gently before watching the golden glow of the mark that the kiss had left behind.

"Nnnh..." Bill cipher heard the sound that had come from the sleeping boy as he shifted slightly, leaning into the demon's touch. 

"Cute." Cipher muttered softly his golden eyes glancing down at the other before sitting up off of the bed. He took the journal off of the boy's stomach, then placed it on his nightstand. Bill stared at the journal for a second, then looked at the boy with concern. He could destroy it now, before Dipper could get into trouble. But... 

Bill sighed, running a hand through his golden hair. He wouldn't. Not yet anyways. He'd let Pine Tree's curiosity consume him. If Cipher took the journal away from him now, he'd be alone and depressed for the rest of his summer, and Cipher couldn't have any of that. Bill Cipher's attention was drawn back to boy, rather than the troublesome book, and a content sigh passed his lips. The demon tucked the boy in, then vanished, leaving the light to flicker out.

Dipper Pines wouldn't get hurt, this, Bill Cipher was sure of. The twelve year old would probably not understand at first, but the demon would. Bill would wait a few years to break the ice to the boy. Even if Dipper never understands. Pine Tree did belong to him after all.

He didn't have a choice. But Bill knew that his pine tree would give in, and be happy eventually. It was his fate.  
________________________________________

After that, Dipper never did understand. He didn't understand who tucked him in at night, or why his birthmark tingled from time to time. And he never understood... why he felt like something was missing in his life.

Of course, he was close to his sister, and he loved his family… but he hated to admit that he didn't feel like he belonged there. With them. He must have been destined for something more... right?

He began to explore the woods more than he had before. It didn't fill the void entirely, but... it made him feel a little more at home. Even though he always felt like he was be watched. It was really creepy. Mabel just said that he'd just been paranoid, which was a possibility. Maybe even a probability, as Mabel had tried to put it. But Dipper wasn't entirely convinced. He'd tell his sister about the weird dreams he'd have, and how he'd forgotten them so quickly.

After that he began to write them down. In all of his nightmares, an oddly dapper man would come to his rescue. He was annoying at first, only saving Dipper from the darkness that chased after him if he begged. Then there were dreams where they'd just chat, though Dipper never remembered what they were talking about. Sometimes, the stranger just cuddle him on his bed in the shack, and he'd refused to let go. But Dipper NEVER complained. He didn't scream, or push away. He didn't even struggle. No, he'd hug the stranger back like it was no big deal. This bugged Dipper. Not only because he didn't know the guy, but because Dipper never was one to get so close to others. He was more of an insider, and kept to himself.

When he told Mabel about these dreams, she laughed.

'Dipper's got a boyfriend!~ Dipper's got a boyfriend!~' She'd shout.

'Ma-abel!' His voice would crack, 'It's not like that! I don't even know who he is!'

After that incident, he never told his sister about his dreams again. As the years went by, Dipper began to realize that all of his birthday wishes came true.

On his 13th birthday, he wished for a personal journal of his own to write in. Since… no one else really got him one even though he'd brought it up a few times. That night, on his bed lay a blue journal with a silver pine tree directly in the middle of it. It was perfect, with entirely blank pages. Well, mostly blank. In the front, written in neat cursive read 'Happy Birthday Kid'

On his 14th birthday... Dipper wished that his Great Uncle would be cured from his new found lung cancer, and miraculously, he was cured.

Then came his 15th birthday. He wished for a pet. Grunkle Stan never let Dipper get one of his own, saying that it was too much work. Yet he let Mabel keep her pig. It was unfair. That day after a walk in the woods, a creature followed him home. It was one like he'd never seen before. It was a grey blue color and was small enough to fit inside of a cereal bowl. The creature had large blue eyes, and a puppy-like face, along with floppy ears and horns that curved downward. Fur covered his head and tail, making him look soft, and dragon wings stuck to his back. And Dipper eventually got Grunkle Stan's permission to keep him, as the creature refused to leave the boy's side. So, Dipper now had a pet too, and named the young dragon Henry.

His following birthday however, was different. When Dipper Pines turned 16, He didn't wish for a journal, medical help, or a pet. All he wanted, were answers. But he only had one wish. Which meant one question. He was going to wish that he knew who the author of the journals was... but, something held him back. While he wanted to know who the author of the journals was, he also wanted to know who that man was. The one that invaded his dreams, and thoughts. Dipper wanted a name. Later on, when Dipper had been flipping through the pages of his own journal, he noticed that the note in the front had been altered. Now the note read, 'Happy Birthday Kid -Bill Cipher' 

Bill Cipher... so, he also gave him the birthday gifts? Dipper let his curiosity get the best of him. Where had he heard that name before? He was positive that he'd read about him in 'Journal 3'. But when Dipper had went to get it, the journal wasn't where left it before. And when he did find it, the page he was looking for was gone.

When Dipper turned 17, he thought long and hard about what he wanted. He really wished that his sudden sickness would go away, but he didn't want to waste his wish on a sickness that'd probably disappear in a couple of days. So instead, he wished to remember his next dream, and wished that he could meet 'Bill Cipher' without forgetting what he looked like, or what they would chat about. 

And Dipper did remember that dream. He remembered it to the last detail, and Dipper could not have been more nervous and excited. When he entered the dream, he knew that he was asleep, and he knew that his wish was taking action.

When Dipper saw a familiar figure, he spoke, "you..."

The man grinned, 'Me~'

That was when Dipper basically met Bill Cipher. Sure, he'd met him in dreams before, but never in one quite like this. Bill Cipher was tall, or at least was taller than Dipper. He had tanned skin, to where it looked like a lighter version of toffee, and had disheveled golden blond hair. His golden eyes seemingly sparkled and matched the small smile on his face. A small triangle birthmark lay below his right eye from Dipper's point of view, and almost looked like a tattoo. Bill wore a black and gold suit and bow tie as if he we're going to a meeting, and his matching top hat pulled the outfit together. Dipper was almost positive that Bill could be the only one able to pull the outfit off.

"You're Bill Cipher! Oh wow, I have like… so many questions for you… Why me? I mean, why are you giving me gifts on my birthday all the time, and how do you always know what I want. Wait, are you a stalker? Are you stalking me? Or is there like… some crazy reason that you-" Dipper was cut off as a finger was placed on his lips.

"Shhhh..." Bill hushed before removing his finger to show off his little Pine Tree's dumbfounded expression, "Still cute..." He said, almost too softly for Dipper to hear. 

"Whaa-" The boy began as Bill leaned in closer, connecting their lips with a kiss. Dipper's eyes widened, and the kiss only lasted a few seconds before he jerked away. "W-what are you doing!?" Dipper shrieked as he stumbled backwards.

"Kissing you silly!" Bill chuckled as if it we're perfectly normal, "What else?"

"W-what else?" Dipper asked shakily and Bill had begun to lean in for a continuation, "Wait. No man…" Dipper pushed Bill's face away with a look of disgust. "This... This is wrong."

"Wrong?" Cipher laughed as his face was still being pushed by the younger boy, "That's why your refusing me? Silly boy. Nothing about this is wrong. This is right." He cooed with a grin. 

"No. No it's not." Dipper pulled away from the leather gloves that pulled his hips inward to Bill. He made a small nervous sound in the back of his throat as he looked up. Bill had to be at least a head taller than Dipper...

Bill rolled his eyes, "Eventually you'll see that I'm right. Oh, and about that sickness of yours, I do sincerely apologize my dear, but that won't be going away any time soon. And you might start having some odd cravings... Don't eat raw meat." He rambled.

"What are you-" Dipper began as Bill began to rant on about foods.

"Oh! Right." Bill smiled, "I guess you don't really know... I've told you before, but, of course you don't remember... Your pregnant."

"What." Dipper glared softly, standing still, "That isn't funny..."

"But it's true." Bill said, "And you have no idea how long I've waited for this day to come." He whispered, nuzzling into Dipper's hair. Dipper flinched but then relaxed a bit into the touch.

"That's impossible..." The boy almost hated how comfortable he was in the other's arms, "I can't be pregnant. I'm a boy. And it's scientifically impossible for me to have a kid."

"Kids." He muttered into Dipper's hair. 

"What?"

"You're having twins." Bill smiled and cuddled the boy even more.

 

That was where Dipper's dream ended. The boy wasn't sure if it was all in his head, or if this was all... real. But sure enough, Dipper was nauseous that morning. And the next. And the next. Two weeks in, Mabel began to worry about Dipper's health.

"Hey bro-bro... you... alright there pal?" His sister asked worryingly as Dipper flushed the remainder of his vomit down the toilet.

"Yeah Mabel, I'm fine." Dipper sighed, "Actually, I'm feeling pretty hungry." He exclaimed as he finished washing his hands. "I'm going to go get something to eat." 

"Maybe you should cut down on the food a little bit... Not to offend you Dip-Dot, but you're getting a 'lil bit on the chubby side." Mabel followed her brother down the stairs, then bumped into him when he suddenly stopped. 

Dipper turned on his heal to face the girl with worried eyes, "Y-you think so?" He asked biting his bottom lip.

"Not that it's a baaaad thing! It's just... yeah. A little bit. But you're only like an inch or two bigger." She gave Dipper a hopeful smile.

"Your sister's right, but there's nothing wrong with being a little meatier than your sister. I mean look at Soos and I. We aren't exactly in shape, but we don't look THAT bad." Grunkle Stan said, coming out from the kitchen with a cup of coffee. 

Mabel and Dipper both made a face, and a part of Dipper actually hoped that that wasn't the case. 

"I don't think that I'm getting fat... I actually think that I-" Dipper paused, "Never mind..."

They're probably laugh. Heck, even Dipper admitted that the idea was absurd. Or... at least he would have two weeks ago, but now he was having second thoughts. Dipper sighed.

"I'm going to go get some breakfast." He said before peering into the fridge for something to eat. He ended up pulling out some steak, and he began to open the container when Mabel looked over his shoulder.

"Hey Dipper, what are you eating for breakf- Oh my God! Dipper!" Mabel quickly grabbed for the steak that Dipper was about to eat, "You can't eat this!"

Dipper groaned as he grabbed at the half opened container, "And why not?"

"Dipper... this isn't even cooked! It's all bloody and gross! You'll get sick!" She shouted out, waving the container in front of the boy's face.

"Oh." Dipper stood, both shocked and dumbfounded, "Oh..." he watched as his sister threw the raw food away. Why hadn't he noticed before? The food looked perfectly fine before.

"What we're you thinking when you tried to eat that?"  
Dipper winced as Mabel scolded him.

"I-I don't know." Dipper sighed, then blankly stared off into space for a few seconds. "Do we have any Rocky Road ice cream?" Dipper asked as if he had completely forgotten, or didn't care about what just happened. The boy had gone to the freezer in an instant, searching for the chocolate ice cream. 

"What? No. We don't. You know that Grunkle hates that stuff. And... you need to wash your hands before you track cow blood around the house." Mabel grimaced.

"Hmm? Oh, right." Dipper looked at the almost dried blood on his fingers from opening the package earlier, then began to lick his hands clean.

"Eeeww... Dipper... that's disgusting. I think you need more sleep bro bro." Mabel looked worried.

Mabel almost never looked worried.

"But I'm still hungry." Dipper pouted. "I want ice cream." He stated.

"You can eat after a nap." Mabel began to drag her brother back upstairs, only to get a frustrated groan in return. "Then we can go and get some ice cream."

Dipper raised a brow, "Promise?"

Mabel rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yeah, I promise."

"Alright… I'll go take a nap. But you better be telling me the truth."

"Of course Bro-bro." She smiled before shoving her brother into his room, "Now go get some sleep!" Mabel ordered. 

"Will do." Dipper plopped onto his bed, and sighed when he heard the door shut. The boy sat up to grab a book from his nightstand, but instead, noticed a tub of Rocky Road resting on one of his favorite novels. He grabbed the tub, and the large spoon that sat at it's side. The boy noticed a note on the lid that read 'If you ever need anything, just give me a call -Bill Cipher'

A call? How would he call Bill Cipher? Maybe... he just had to speak?

"Bill?" 

He got no response.

"Could I… uhmmm... get a glass of warm milk?" He asked experimentally. Suddenly, a mug appeared at his bedside, and it contained steaming milk.

Weird. So he was real after all...

"Stalker..." Dipper muttered as he shoved a spoonful of chocolaty ice cream into his mouth, and Dipper swore he could hear a small chuckle.


	2. Bloody Kisses

Dipper decided that he wasn't tired, and continued to eat his ice cream and sip at his milk. He found himself writing baby names in his journal... just in case... If he really was pregnant, he was going to name his children. Not… that he really was pregnant… Under his list of baby boy names we're Toby, Norman, Jason, and Tyrone. Under the list of girl names were Annabel, Lilith, Wendy, Jenny, and Alexandra. The name Wendy had nothing to do with his crush... or at least that's what Dipper stated in his mind. When he heard a familiar soft gurgled purr, he dropped if pen, smiled, and looked to the window. 

"Hey Henry." Dipper grinned as the kitten-sized dragon puppy hybrid hopped into his lap, and curled into a ball. Soft purrs left the creature, and Dipper set aside his now empty ice cream carton. Dipper wasn't tired a few minutes ago, but now he could feel himself begin to yawn, and drift off into a peaceful sleep. 

Once again, Dipper had met up with Bill Cipher, and his dream was clearer than some of the others he'd had. The two had sat in an open field of grass and golden flower, then chatted away.

"So... if I really am 'pregnant', not that I am, then how did it happen? I'm a virgin. And I don't even have he right organs to reproduce..."

"Well, when you're a demon, you get advantages. But... they are limited. I can only have children with you specifically." Bill pointed to Dipper and watched as a horrified expression took place on the younger boy, "It's our fate!"

"Wait, you're a demon!?… Fate!?" He shrieked, falling back into the tall grass and flowers, his back to the ground. Bill had taken advantage of this, and straddled the boy with a goofy grin.

"A dream demon, actually." He purred, and pinned the boy's hands down, ignoring the other's cry of 'fate'.

Dipper blushed but then laughed as a bright blue butterfly landed directly on top of Cipher's head, "You look ridiculous." 

"I look ridiculous?" The demon raised a brow, "I was aiming for sexy, but as long as you're smiling, I guess it doesn't really matter."

Then the butterfly had landed on Dipper's nose. His nose twitched for a brief second then wrinkled as it began to tickle. 

"Hmmm… looks like it's time for you to wake up sapling." Bill sighed, but still smiled at the boy's confused expression. Cipher let go of the boy's wrists, and brushed away the butterfly before placing his lips against the others in a gentle, yet firm kiss.

To Dipper's surprise, he didn't gasp, or struggle. He only closed his eyes, and kissed back. Then Dipper's nose began to feel weird again, and he felt like he needed to sneeze.

"Mnnnh… Mabel…" Dipper groaned shoving a feather away from his nose before sitting up and sneezing. He groggily wiped at his eyes, wanting to cuddle back into his comforter, "Go away..."

"Haha, you still sneeze like a kitten." Mabel laughed, pulling her feather away from Dipper entirely. 

"Mabel!" Dipper blushed awkwardly, "Ughhh… Why'd you wake me up so early? I thought you wanted me to sleep."

"Umm... you did sleep. For eight hours... It's almost time for dinner." Mabel stated, "That's why I came to wake you up!" She grinned.

"Oh my gosh! Mabel! You let me sleep through the entire day!?" Dipper grabbed at his hair in panic.

"You're Welcome~" Mabel laughed, "Come on Dip-Dot. We're having pizza!"

"Pizza?" Dipper grimaced, "That sounds absolutely disgusting."

"Don't be ridiculous! Just cause you're getting a 'lil chubby doesn't mean you have to starve yourself like some crazy magazine model!" The girl chuckled some more.

"No, really... Pizza is just so... greasy and gross... just the thought of it is going to make me barf." Dipper stretched, "I think I just want a warm glass of milk and some cookies."

"But I thought pizza was one of your favorite foods..." Mabel basically questioned.

"And it is... or... was anyways. It just doesn't sound good right now." Dipper shrugged.

"Well… I guess there's some leftover chocolate chip cookies in the pantry from a couple days ago… and some milk in the fridge." Mabel suggested. 

"Thanks Mabes." Dipper smiled and kissed his sister on her forehead before hopping out of bed. Unfortunately, in the process, he knocked his journal to the ground. Mabel had leaned down to get it before Dipper could, muttering 'I got it' With a smile. She stopped for a second though before carefully lifting the book up on a certain page.

"Baby names?" Mabel questioned before Mabel gasped as if she'd just gotten an idea.

Oh no.

"Oh my gosh! Dipper! You have a girlfriend!?" She squealed, "Wait." Then she pouted before slapping Dipper with the Journal, "What did I tell you about protection!?" She glared at the boy with puffed cheeks.

"Ow! No Mabel! It's not like that!" Dipper quickly grabbed onto his journal and flipped to the page with the baby names on it. The boy blushed when he noticed that the name 'Wendy' had been so eagerly scratched out, and the names Lilith, and Toby we're circled. Did Bill... do that?

"Then what is it like?" Mabel tapped her foot impatiently as Dipper flopped back down, onto his bed, careful not to disturb Henry, who'd already moved onto his pillow.

Dipper looked up at his sister with worried eyes, "If I tell you, will you promise not to laugh?"

Mabel nodded with a sincere look on her face, "Of course bro-bro. There's nothing I won't understand."

"I..." Dipper tried to ignore Mabel's eager eyes, "I-I think I'm pregnant…" The boy said softly enough for only Mabel to hear.

…

After a minute of awkward silence, Mabel was laughing loudly enough for the whole household to hear.

"Mabel! You promised!" Dipper cried out, feeling betrayed by the other twin, and incredibly embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry, I couldn't help it-" Mabel giggled some more, "It's just that- you're so funny!-" some more laughter could be heard as she cut herself off.

"Mabel, this isn't a joke! I'm really scared..." Dipper's eyes watered up a bit as he ran a hand through his hair, "and I thought that you'd be the only one who I'd be able to talk to. I thought that you'd understand..."

"Oh man..." Mabel stopped laughing, "You were being serious?"

"Why would I lie about something like that!?" Dipper was on the verge of tears, and Henry had looked up at the human boy with sympathetic, confused eyes.

"I'm sorry Dipper... I didn't realize that..." Mabel spoke softly, "Do you know what happened?"

Henry got up and stretched before curling up into a ball on Dipper's lap as if to comfort him. It worked, and Dipper found himself petting the little guy seconds later.

"I-I don't know exactly what happened, but I do know who's responsible for this." Dipper began, taking a deep breath to calm himself down, "Do you remember that guy I told you about that one time? The one in my dreams?"

With that his story had begun. He told her about the birthdays, and the dreams, and Mabel listened to the other with a great fascination. Dipper only got so far into his story telling before Grunkle Stan had to come up on his own to announce dinner time. Dipper gently lifted his pet, and placed him back onto the pillow to rest.

Dipper had eaten cookies for dinner of course, and when their Grunkle cracked a joke about his weight, Mabel supported Dipper, and winked at him afterwards. The boy couldn't help but smile. He knew that this information was a lot to take in, and he was glad that his sister could be right there with him. Even if he was just hallucinating. After Dinner, Dipper continued on with his stories in the attic.

"And so, Bill Cipher, says that I'm pregnant. With his kids. And apparently I'm the only person who he can have kid with. Something about fates? I dunno, anyways-" 

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. Kid-zzzz?" Mabel cut in with the question.

"Twins." Dipper smiled softly and chuckled. Wait... he was laughing!? Sure, he's always wanted twins, but... not this way!

"OH MY GOSH! MY BROTHER'S HAVING TWINS!" She squealed and Dipper was quick to hush her with a finger to his own lips and the sound 'Shhhhh'. "Oh... right..." Mabel quieted down with a small giggle.

"IF I have children, their names are apparently going to be Lilith, and Toby." Dipper shrugged with a small smile as he opened his journal to the page with the circled names. "I wrote the names down, and I guess this was Bill's response."

"What did that use to be?" Mabel asked pointing to one scribbled out name.

"Wendy…" Dipper bit his lip with another shrug.

"Yikes..." Mabel commented.

"I know." Dipper replied.

"You're boyfriend must be really possessive." Mabel said, glancing between the book and Dipper. 

"He's not my boyfriend." Dipper pouted, "And he never will be."

"But what about all of those dreams you shared with him? And what about the pregnancy? Something had to have happened." Mabel wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

"I didn't have any control in those dreams! I wasn't thinking... And they are MY children, not his. Also, I didn't even know the guy REALLY existed until a couple of weeks ago." Dipper retorted. At first Dipper had thought that Bill was a figment of his imagination.

"A couple of weeks is all it takes!" Mabel said, almost jokingly.

Dipper glared at the girl for a minute before speaking, "Besides, he's a dream demon. I don't know anyone who'd date a demon willingly."

"Oh my glob... he's a demon?" Mabel whispered with wide eyes, and Dipper nodded.

Finally. Mabel was beginning to understand his situation.

"Is... Is he hot?" She asked.

Or not. Maybe she didn't understand Anything. At. All.

"Mabel! That's not the point-" Dipper avoided the question and blushed. 

"So he is hot!" Mabel gasped, then grinned, "Now you're going to have to spend the next hour telling me about his looks. Is he tall? Does he sparkle? And is his hair slicked back like a hot vampire guy?"

"Mabel... no, he doesn't "Sparkle". He's not one of your fiction romance novel characters. But... yeah, I guess he's pretty tall."

"Hey! Jakeward is totally real! At least, in my heart he is." She explained dramatically as Dipper rolled his eyes. Dipper just raised a brow, as if expecting more from her. "You can continue now." Mabel giggled. After a second, Dipper hesitantly continued.

"Bill has this... golden blond hair that always looks tampered with, but neat, and lightly tanned skin. He's not like... really dark. It's just like, a bronze color I guess? It kinda makes him look like a surfer boy. He also has this small triangle under one of his eyes. And... he has these golden eyes that... are oddly calming. They almost look like Carmel… Really… Dreamy..." Dipper stopped immediately when he noticed his twin's very large, twisted grin.

"Wait- no no no, I didn't mean to say that! I just... I just got side tracked!" Dipper blushed.

"Suuuuure bro-bro! I understand!" She grinned.

"You do?" Dipper asked, even though he was pretty sure she was being sarcastic. 

"I understand… that you're a total sucker for Bill Cipher! The "dreamy" dream demon! Oh! I get what you did there! A 'dream demon', being, "dreamy"!" She squealed.

"Mabel! No! That's not what I-" Dipper sighed and dragged a hand down his face dramatically, "You're lucky I love you." He laughed, pushing her face away.  
After a few minutes of laughter the twins calmed down, Mabel was the first to speak, "So... you're really pregnant." Mabel huffed.

"Maybe…" Dipper shrugged with a worried look on his face, "I just don't know if I can deal with this..." Dipper continued, "This is all so crazy, and messed up... and I honestly don't know how to feel."

"It's alright bro-bro! I'm here for you." Mabel said, "I'll stick with you through the whole thing." She smiled, "But, you have to let me hold your kids after there born. Wait... how is THAT going to work?"

"I... have no idea." Dipper laughed, "A C-section?"

"Aha... weird..." Mabel half laughed, half stated.

"Thanks Mabes..." Dipper whispered, and Mabel looked to Dipper with confused eyes, "I honestly wouldn't have been able to get through this without you."

Mabel then stared back with understanding, "Mystery Twins always stick together right?"

"Right." Came the other's reply, "Does this mean we're having a sleepover?" Dipper asked.

"You know it broski!" Mabel cheered. At the age of 16, they'd split rooms, and Dipper had gotten the attic to himself. He preferred the other room, but Mabel won it fair and square. "I'm going to go get a sleeping bag! And waddles!"

Dipper smiled softly when the other had left to get her things, but found himself hunching over in pain. He made his way to the toilet, and began to vomit. Was this going to be a regular thing now? Dipper wondered as his throat began to burn. The boy grimaced when he saw the puke. It was an inky black, and Dipper was sure that wasn't normal. But he was pregnant with two little demons. Maybe... probably. Luckily Dipper had finished throwing up by the time Mabel had gotten back, and had brushed his teeth. 

"Look! I found some cookies in my room, and- Hey are you alright?" Mabel asked worryingly. Dipper didn't look so good.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Dipper swayed a bit before sitting on the bed with a hand on his head, "Just really tired." Dipper felt himself begin to black out, and fell backwards, barely missing Henry. Henry jumped a bit at this, but then relaxed. 

The last thing Dipper saw were Mabel's worried eyes as he fell asleep.

Dipper was back in the dreamscape, he was sure of it. This time he was in an empty room with bare walls and no exit. He noticed Bill Cipher in one corner of the room as he came towards Dipper with a stern look on his face.

"I'm not very happy with what you said back there." Bill began with a look that a mother would give to a child after they'd done something wrong.

"What-" Dipper was cut off as two hands we're place on the wall behind him, keeping Dipper in place. 

"Do you really think so little of me?" Bill asked, his face dangerously close to Dipper's.

The boy couldn't tell if Bill was angry, disappointed, or hurt, but he knew that he was scared. "I-I"

"To say that I'm not your boyfriend, and that those children aren't mine..." Bill looked at Dipper with an expression that he couldn't pin down. Boredom, lust, anger. 

"Why don't you just accept me? Why don't you accept your fate?" Bill asked in a low whisper.

There was that fate word again.

"I can make you happy."

"I'm… perfectly happy without you." Dipper argued, wondering if he was being truthful to himself.

"Hmm... no, you're not. You're not as happy as you could be." Bill said, leaning in to kiss Dipper. And as soon as he did, Dipper was no longer tense as he relaxed and tilted his head up a bit for better access to the taller man. Bill nipped at Dipper's bottom lip so that he'd open his mouth, and he winced as a gooey liquid was forced down Dipper's throat. 

Dipper jerked away and began to cough, "Wh-What was that!?"

"Relax, it's just blood." Bill sighed as he felt the boy tense up once again.

"Blood!?" Dipper shrieked, putting his hands over his mouth.

"My blood to be exact. And if you don't take it, you're going to die. Lilith and Tobias can't just survive off of human blood and ice cream. They need my blood to develop healthily." Bill stated softly. 

Dipper froze, his hands slowly moving away from his lips as he looked up at the other. Oh... this... was this a life or death situation? Was Bill really just trying to help? Dipper then looked to the ground with solemn eyes. He felt so stupid…

Bill was quick to lift Dipper's chin so that he would look at the other, "Let me do this for you." The statement came out more like a question.

Dipper sighed, but nodded and closed his eyes. Bill chuckled softly, and leaned in once more. Dipper would have asked for a cup or something instead, but figured that he wouldn't be able to take the liquid down on his own. At least the kiss caused a distraction for Dipper so that he could focus on something other than the warm liquid dripping down his throat. So, he let the kiss distract him as he tangled his fingers into soft golden hair and kissed the man back. He hated to admit defeat, he really did, but despite the situation, this felt great. This went on for a while, before the demon decided it was enough. 

Bill pulled away again to admire his Pine Tree's face. The boy's eyes we're still closed as he panted softly with a wild blush on his cheek, nose, and ears. The demon pushed some of Dipper's hair behind his ear with a small smile as the boy slowly opened his ocean blue eyes.

"I love you Dipper Pines." Bill said, kissing Dipper's forehead. Dipper shut his eyes and flinched as the small kiss was delivered, but didn't respond.

Then, Dipper was awake. He noticed his sibling who looked like she was waiting at Dipper's beside, but had fallen asleep. Dipper smiled softly before laying her down on her sleeping bag. He then made a face as he tasted the demon blood on his lips and tongue. The boy wondered how it was even possible for that to have happened outside of his dream. After brushing his teeth for a good five minutes and using mouthwash, Dipper decided to go lay back down with a sigh. He looked at the clock- 5:30 am.

"Bill." Dipper began, "I..." he sighed again, "Thanks..." Even if that scene was entirely sickening, Dipper felt way better than before, and he had a feeling that everything was going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! This is one early chapter! Lol! But you guys are all just so great, and supportive that I felt inspired.
> 
> And yeah, the boy's name WAS going to be Norman, but I liked Toby more ^_^ 
> 
> Please feel free to criticize me if I make any mistakes, and please leave some more comments. That absolutely makes my day.
> 
> Also, I have some art I wanted to post for my story, but idk how. So I was thinking about posting it on tumblr. If I did, would you all want to see them???


	3. Not rlly a chapter,  sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PICTURES.

Okay so, I just wanted to share some quick dooldles with you, an I was wondering what your preferred style is. I can draw really cartoony, or anime like. Or maybe even both if you guys wanted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Henry looks sorta funky at the end there XD they're just sketches. So, opinions?


	4. Temper Tantrums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins throw a temper tantrum.

Dipper had read for hours, taking breaks every now and then for ice cream and some of the cookies Mabel had brought from her room. After a while, Mabel stirred, and then sat up groggily.

"H-hmm? What time is- OH MY GOSH! DIPPER!" the scream was loud enough to startle Dipper into dropping his book. Dipper made a face and began to pick up the novel.

"Dang it Mabel. You made me lose my place." He sighed, then began to search for the last page he'd read. Dipper, however, stopped his search as Mabel gawked at him. "What?"

"Are you alright? I mean... you just totally collapsed last night. I wanted to call a doctor, but... You know... you're pregnant, and I don't think they'd understand." Mabel looked at her twin brother with worried eyes.

"Yeah Mabes, I'm alright. I was just really, really tired. And I felt sick, but I feel better now." He smiled with a shrug.

"Oh. That's good... wait, you had a dream right?" Mabel grinned.

"…yes?" Dipper dragged out the word before hiding behind his book with a blush.

"Aaaand?" Mabel somehow grinned more than she had before, "Was Bill there?"

"Yes." The boy coughed awkwardly before his book was torn away from his hands, leaving him to yelp in surprise. 

"You're blushing Dip!" She laughed, "What happened in that naughty dream of yours?"

"What!? No I'm not! It wasn't a 'naughty dream'." He stated, matter-of-factly, as his sister rolled her eyes. 

"So what DID happen then?" Mabel asked with an over exaggerated voice. If it wasn't naughty, it was sure to be at least a little bit cute, as the rest of his dreams were.

"Nothing... he just got upset... and little bit mad." Dipper shrugged it off, hoping that his sister wouldn't push the matter further.

Mabel crinkled her nose in confusion, "Why?" Then she pouted, "Dip, what did you do?"

"Whaaa- are you siding with him now!?" Dipper couldn't believe that his sister blamed him before jumping to any other conclusions.

"Well, you had to have done something to make him mad." Mabel explained, and Dipper sighed in defeat. 

"He was upset because of earlier... when I said that Lilith and Toby we're my children, and that he wasn't my boyfriend..." Dipper shrugged silently hoping that Bill wouldn't grey mad at him for saying it again.

"Oh… Wait. Hold the phone, he heard us?" Mabel looked around the room for any signs that the demon was there.

"Yeah... I guess. Oh, watch this." Dipper whispered to his twin with a grin. He knew that his little trick would shock his sister. "Hey Bill, could I get a milkshake over here? Or possibly two?" Dipper could practically feel Bill roll his eyes.

"Please?" Now Dipper actually wanted a milkshake now... Curse his ice cream obsession. Sure, he'd been trying to show off, but he knew the demon would cave in to his demands. Which was the only good thing about the situation he was in. Soon after, two milkshakes did appear. They both had been in glasses with yellow straws. Dipper's shake had Oreo crumbles in it, and other than that, was plain. He didn't know how Cipher knew what his favorite type was, but he also didn't complain. Mabel's was filled with rainbow gummy worms, skittles, and several other colorful candies.

Mabel gasped, gripping onto the glass with an incredible force, "Bill, I'll tell you now, that if you keep on giving me these babies, I will support yours and Dipper's marriage a hundred percent!" Mabel grinned, and in an instant, she received a small note next to her milkshake that read- If that's the case, then you can have as many as you'd like. Mabel laughed aloud as she read the note before tucking it into her sweater pocket.

"Mabel!" Dipper cried out with a glare and flushed cheeks as his sister laughed and stuck several gummy worms into her mouth. "What did that note say!?"

"Ahahaha, I'll tell you if admit it bro-bro."

"Admit what!?" Dipper began to get frustrated as both the dream demon and Mabel knew about something he didn't. 

"That you're totally in love with Bill Cipher!" Mabel cheered.

"I don't love him! He is literally just complicating my life!" Dipper glared softly at his sister, "And I never will love him!" And then everything changed faster than Dipper could realize that saying that was not the best idea. The world around Dipper seemed to freeze, and he could feel a strong pang in his chest.

"Nng..." Dipper curled up into a ball with his knees to his chest as the temperature dropped and he let his milkshake fall to the ground as he shivered.

"Dipper! Are you alright?" Mabel was quick to be at her brother's side to help. Dipper shook his head 'no' and leaned into his sister's warmth. Oh God... Mabel thought to herself. The boy was freezing. "Bill! What did you do to my brother!?" Mabel glared, unsure of where to look since Bill wasn't physically in the room.

'Actually... this isn't me. You've got to trust me on this Shooting Star. Just step back.' Mabel heard the voice ring in her mind, and she hesitantly moved back away from her brother, hating the small whimper that left him as she did. In the blink of an eye Dipper was wrapped up in a golden blanket. 'Don't say anything upsetting within the next twenty minutes, and try to calm him down alright?' Mabel nodded, 'I'll be there in a little bit.'

Bill Cipher? Here? Mabel wondered. Was it even possible for him to be here with Dipper too? Mabel shut off those thoughts as she was reminded of her brother. "Hey... Dip-Dot... relax, everything's gonna be alright." Dipper was still shivering, but seemed to notice the voice, and acknowledged Mabel with a small noise. "Bill's going to come and help." She whispered as she brushed her fingers through his hair.

With that, Dipper relaxed a bit, his skin still cold, but not nearly as icy as it had been before. Mabel sighed, glad to see a bit of heat in her brother's cheeks. 

________________________________

Bill waisted no time on readying a form to exit the mindscape in. He did what was necessary, and killed a few innocent people to create the vessel, and it's life force. Of course, Pine Tree would never approve of it, but he didn't need to know. He wouldn't know. Cipher finished quicker than he thought he would, and entered reality. Luckily his solid form could be altered to Bill's wants and needs in the dreamscape, so he'd be able to have the same form he had in Dipper's dreams. The real world hit him like a brick as he felt the burden of his own weight. He still didn't quite understand why the human body had been made so complicated, and gravity was still as stupid as it had been before.

After stumbling a bit, Bill made his way to the mystery Shack, running at an abnormal speed. At least he'd gotten the hang of things pretty quickly so that he no longer looked like a flailing idiot. Bill swung the shack door open with a gust of magic, and Grunkle Stan looked away from the items he'd been stocking to see him.

"Hey bud, Mystery Shack's closed on Mondays-" Stanly began before Bill snapped, and the old man fell asleep on his stool. 

Bill then made his way upstairs, and ran into the attic, panting softly as he leaned against the door frame. Mabel's head shot up from her brother to the demon. "Bill?" She asked, not sure if it was him, even though he fit Dipper's description. 

"Move aside shooting star." Bill motioned for the girl to move away. Mabel nodded and gently let go of her brother, moving onto the bed next to Henry. 

Bill plopped down, and heaved a sigh before pulling the younger boy into his lap, "It's alright I've got you." He whispered sweetly and cuddled the boy. Mabel watched in awe as color returned to Dipper's cheeks. The boy had relaxed completely, and his head lulled back into the demon's chest.

"What- Bill!? You have some explaining to do Mister!" Mabel glared, realizing that this man might not have been that trustworthy. Now she could at least try to put herself into Dipper's shoes.

"Shhh-" He stared at her with his golden eyes, and Mabel's words drifted of into dust. Wow, those golden eyes were actually calming; it wasn't just Dipper who thought so. Yet they we're also sharp and intimidating, making Mabel feel small. Then bill nodded to the sleeping boy, and she seemed to catch on quickly.

"Bill... what's going on?" She asked gently, so that she wouldn't startle the boy awake.

Bill sighed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, his other arm wrapped around Dipper's figure, "It's… well, you know how humans are impregnated, and get all emotional?"

Mabel nodded.

"Well, humans don't realize this, but, all that emotion is coming from the child. And the mother basically soaks it all up, and is almost entirely connected with the child. So they are one. But... Dipper isn't pregnant with human children, so it's not the same." He explained, and Mabel nodded for him to continue, "Demons develop emotion quickly, and when they hear, or feel something they don't like, they react without the mothers consent. And when they react, then so do their powers. I didn't expect them to react this quickly... It is just a phase though. It will last for about a month or two until they learn to control their powers and keep it in. Sometimes it takes years for them to actually learn to entirely close off their abilities. And that's why I don't want to risk it. So we need to do our best to keep both Pine Tree and the kids safe and happy." Bill huffed, but smiled gently as he looked to the boy, "I know this all must be really confusing for you, but I need your help."

Mabel stared at the so called demon, even though she thought demons would be more evil than this. She thought that demons were all messed up, but... he seemed really happy.

"You... really like my brother, don't you?" Mabel asked tilting her head to the side, letting her long hair fall over her shoulder.

Bill looked up to the girl with a small glance before staring back down at the boy. "Yeah... I do." He nodded, kneading his hands through Dipper's hair, and showing off his constellation birthmark.

"I'll help. But you have to promise you won't hurt Dipper." Mabel said with a serious look on her face. He didn't look like he had any intentions of hurting Dipper. But... he was still a demon after all. 

"Of course." Bill whipped out a hand, and bright blue flames ignited in it, "It's a deal."

Mabel looked at the hand for a minute with a shocked look in her eyes before hesitantly grabbing onto the hand, giving it a firm shake, along with a nod. The fire tickled the sides of her arm, then evaporated into thin air. Bill then pulled away from the hand shake, cuddling the boy beneath him. This felt nice.

"So... the twins... they heard what Dipper said, and they weren't happy and basically threw a temper tantrum? They could understand what he said?" Mabel asked curiously. 

"Mhmm... to be honest, they weren't the only ones upset. I've loved Dipper before he was born, and yet...he doesn't love me back." Then Bill continued, "But he will though. You'll see. Pine Tree can't avoid me forever." He stated with an odd sense of certainty. 

"Pine Tree?" Mabel asked, recalling that the man said the name a few times before.

"Oh... yeah, it's a nickname. Y'know, that hat, and his name." Cipher listed, and Mabel made a long 'Ohhhh'.

"So I'm-" Mabel began, but Bill cut her off, "Shooting Star." He nodded to the sweater that Mabel had happened to wear that day, and she grinned, stretching the swear out a bit to see the shooting star she'd sewn on it. Everyone had told her that the sweater was too small for her, but Mabel loved it too much to get rid of it, so she'd just made the sleeves a bit longer. And boom, it fit… well, mostly fit anyways.

The demon shifted Dipper to where he was almost carrying him bridal style, only they stayed sitting on the ground. Bill kissed Dipper's forehead, then right over his eyelid. His lips then hovered over Dipper's lips, and if the boy were awake, he'd be able to feel the warm breaths that landed gently on him.

Before Bill could do anything more and before Mabel could say anything, Dipper's eyes fluttered open slowly, and the demon pulled away with gentle and slightly surprised eyes.

"Hmmn… Bill?" Dipper muttered, cuddling more into the warmth, making small sounds as he did. Bill Chuckled softly as he brushed some hair out of Dipper's face with leather gloves, "Awake already, are we?"

"Wait, Bill!?" Dipper jerked upwards suddenly, yelping at the heavy feeling in his head. The boy groaned, "What just happened?"

"Something that we hope won't happen again." Mabel cut in smiling softly at her 'little' brother. "And just to make sure it doesn't reoccur, we need you stay happy."

"Whaa-" Dipper began, confused as he looked between the person that was holding him and his twin. That couldn't be Bill, could it? This had to be a dream... Yeah, that'd explain it.

"Y'know what Shooting Star? I think we should take a trip. We should go take a morning walk in the woods. Sound good Dip-Dot?" Bill smiled at the still confused boy.

"I think that's a great idea! Come on Bro-bro you need to get dressed." Mabel shouted gleefully as she held out a hand to Dipper for him to take. Dipper, however, just stared at the hand for a long moment before looking back to Bill. The demon nodded at the hand for Dipper to go with an amused look on his face, and Dipper hesitantly took Mabel's hand. Dipper was lifted up, and he stared at Bill as he turned and left the room.

Mabel had to drag Dipper over to the dresser to get him an outfit, and groaned as the boy still didn't move, "Dipper? Are you alright?" She waved a hand in front of Dipper's face, "Are you broken? Oh no! I broke my brother!" Mabel panicked and Dipper didn't notice the silliness in her tone.

"Huh? No, you didn't break me... I'm just... was that Bill?" Dipper swallowed heavily, unsure of how to feel.

"Mmhmm!" Mabel smiled and laughed before tossing a fresh pair of clothing into Dipper's arms.

"But-" the boy began but was soon cut off by his sister.

"No buts! Get dressed so we can GO!" Mabel shouted as she exited the room, leaving Dipper to stand alone by his dresser. 

Dipper sighed, wondering if his clothes would even fit him later on. The boy changed into the dull red T-shirt, and a pair of old torn jeans that Mabel had tossed at him earlier, and then wore a baggy sweater to hide his growing belly. Dipper stood in front of a large mirror that fit his entire frame, and thought to himself. He really did look fat... even with the sweater on, and he was sure he wasn't this big last night.

How quickly did demon children grow? Dipper didn't know. He bit his bottom lip, lightly touching the area where his children were. Dipper jumped though when he felt something move to meet his own hands. A warmth spread through the boy causing him to smile. He almost felt like he was holding onto them, although... he technically was. Dipper gasped as he felt something tug him backwards, pulling him flush into another body. Bill. Dipper could see the golden hair and eyes from within the mirror, and blushed fiercely as he tried to push away. Didn't he'll leave a couple of minutes ago? Dipper didn't hear the door open... 

"Fascinating, isn't it?" Bill asked, locking his arms around the other with a gentle smile.

"What's fascinating?" Dipper asked, still not giving in to the embrace.

"Them." Bill slid his hands under Dipper's shirt, making a shiver crawl up the boy's spine. His hands then flattened around Dipper's belly, sending warm vibrations through him. Dipper felt himself easily lean back into the other with a content sigh.

"What...how?" Dipper felt baffled by his own sudden actions, and his loosened form.

"It's the two little ones." Bill muttered into Dipper's hair, "This is good. They're not upset anymore..."

Dipper still looked confused, and wanted to ask questions, but held his tongue as Cipher parted his lips again.

"I'll explain during our little morning stroll." Bill smiled as he pulled away, taking the boy's hand and spinning around. Dipper was then lead to the door, and then down the stairs, where Mabel had been waiting for the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was confusing, and I'm sorry it's a bit rushed. But thank you guys SO MUCH. YOU GUYS ARE SO NICE! Seriously, I did not expect so much feedback, and which great reviewers. I thought that I sucked at writing and drawing, but you guys don't seem to think so.
> 
> People at my new school are really nice too. I thought my freshmen year was going to be horrifying, but for once I actually have some friends! In middle school, everyone hated my art, and they always spat on my stuff... and I was always really depressed. 
> 
> But man, you guys really know how to make an artist feel right at home, so thanks ^_^ your words and kudos really mean a lot to me. Expect some pictures for the next chapter.
> 
> I made a picture for this chapter, but Mabel and Dipper ended up looking younger than they were supposed to be, so I didn't post it.


	5. Fated Love

So, the three had began their morning walk. no one questioned their sleeping uncle. Nor did anyone say anything at all for the following five minutes. Everything was silent until Dipper tore his gaze from the demon's and his intertwined fingers to look up at him. Bill had his eyes focused on the path in front of him until he felt Dipper trip.

"Whoa," Bill breathed, catching the boy before he could fall, "you alright?"

Dipper's eyes widened as both of his hands were now in Bill's hands, and he looked back up again and couldn't help but get stuck on golden eyes. The boy stood there with blank eyes, and stayed that way for a while before Cipher spoke up.

"Kid?" Bill stared at the boy in confusion before he too zoned out while gazing into Dipper's sea blue eyes that shone brightly. 

Dipper blinked once, then twice before realizing what had been going on. It was like the two we're having a staring contest, as if to see who could watch the other longer. And Mabel had been watching, and giggling softy as she directed her phone towards the two boys.

And then- 'SNAP' 

The familiar sound came from Mabel's phone, and Dipper blinked one last time before he began to fluster. The boy blushed, and after a second, he yanked his hands away from Bill's, and looked to his sister with an expression of shock and embarrassment. 

"Mabel!" His voice cracked as he began to sputter a few incoherent words. Did she really just take a picture!? Oh no. Dipper would never hear the end of this.

"Ahaha. Blackmail." Mabel laughed before tucking her phone into the back pocket of her shorts with an accomplished grin on her lips.

Bill looked confused for a second on why Dipper had left him, and couldn't help it when an unamused look crossed his face. "Shooting Star, why don't you go and head back so your uncle doesn't fret over the two of you."

Mabel nodded in understanding, but so did Dipper. As soon as Dipper tried to walk away, Bill hooked a his hand into the collar of Dipper's sweater, pulling back. "Not you." Bill muttered into the boy's ear, causing him to tense up.

"Mabel, why don't you tell your uncle that Dipper went to the library or something. I need to have a word with him. You do know the way back, don't you?" Bill asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah, just be back before the sun sets, alright?" Mabel looked to her brother, then back to Bill, "Uninjured." That statement had more than one meaning to it, and Bill didn't need the girl to say any more to understand. 

"Yes yes, will do Shooting Star." He said, still holding the younger boy back.

"Wait! Mabel! You can't leave me out here alone!" Dipper shrieked.

"You're not alone." Mabel snorted before waving as she turned on her heel to leave, "Bill's with you."

"That's even worse!" Dipper worried his bottom lip, but his sister never did turn back around.

"Goodbye bro-bro~" Mabel practically sang as she disappeared behind the tall pines of the forest.

"Worse?" Bill crossed his arms after he let the boy go and raised a brow, "Being with me, in a dangerous forest, is worse than being alone?" 

"Well... y-yeah, your probably more dangerous than half the things out here..." Dipper explained, staring at the ground as he awkwardly rubbed at his arm.

"Probably." Bill agreed and Dipper looked up at him with shocked eyes, "However, I wouldn't hurt a single hair on your head. And with all of the strange creatures out here, it's best you stick with me."

Bill mentally laughed at both himself and the boy. 'Probably more dangerous than than half of the things out here'? Bill was more dangerous than ALL of the things in these woods. But he wouldn't correct the boy. Instead, he sighed and moved on.

"Anyways, we need to chat." Bill stated before grabbing back onto Dipper's hand, "So come on." Bill began to walk, dragging the boy with him.

"About what?" Dipper questioned, beginning to walk in time with Bill's steps.

"Well, you did want to understand what happened to you earlier, right?" Bill replied smoothly.

"Oh... yeah, I do..." Dipper was ashamed to say that he'd forgotten about that. He still Didn't understand why he collapsed back at the shack.

"Then come on, I'll tell you when we reach our destination." Bill said with a bored tone.

"What destination?" Dipper asked, confused. 

"You'll see." The demon grinned before speeding up a bit. He didn't run too quickly though; he didn't want Dipper to trip again.

"Alright…?” Dipper half asked, half agreed as he was tugged down the path. Then, they began to stray from the set path.

"Uh-hmm… Bill?" Dipper furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Shhh." Came the demon's short reply.

Dipper hadn't liked straying from the path; it had been there for a reason. As Dipper had always thought to himself, there had always been a right way to do things, and there'd been a wrong way to do things. Without a map, guide, or trail, Dipper was sure the two would get hopelessly lost.  
But… Then again, Cipher seemed to know where he was going. Eventually, the two had come to a stop, and Cipher grinned as he stood in front of what looked like a large cave.

"Close your eyes." Bill said to the boy with excitement in his voice.

"No way!" Dipper had a doubtful look on his face as he spoke, "I'm not going in there. Not with my eyes closed, and not without a flashlight." He stated, crossing his arms as if to say that he wouldn't move.

Bill rolled his eyes, and then with the wave of his hand, a blindfold appeared and wrapped itself around Dipper's eyes.

"Hey-" Dipper began before yelping as he was scooped up into the demons arms. No matter how much Dipper yanked at the blindfold, it didn't come off, and there was no knot to be undone. How did that even work!?

Bill laughed as he carried the boy into the cave, and the young boy had given up on taking the piece of cloth apart. After a moment of walking, Dipper could feel the demon gently setting him down on a patch of… Grass? Dipper heard a short snap come from the other, and suddenly his eyes were no longer covered, and the pressure on his head was gone. He gasped softly at what he saw, as it had been like nothing he'd seen before. There was a bright blue moat around him, and calling it bright would be an understatement. The water was literally glowing, illuminating the cave around it, and was crystal clear. In the water, there were small white flowers that were speckled with blue. Most of the flowers were the size of a small hand, and Dipper was sure it would fit perfectly in his hands. Dipper was sitting on a small island, that was probably big enough to have a picnic between two or three people on. Smack dab in the middle of the island, was a large tree with dark wood, and leaves that hung similarly to a willow tree. There were small berries on the tree that matched the glowing blue water in the most that grew in bunches and clusters. The berries were small, and were in the middle of white flowers, similar to the ones in the pond, only slightly smaller. 

It was really gorgeous.

"You like it?" Bill asked, although he knew the answer.

Dipper looked to his side, to see the demon at his side, "Yeah…"

"Here, try this." Bill held out his hand, showing off a couple of berries from the tree.

The fruit was foreign to Dipper, and the boy wasn't sure if he should eat it or not. He hesitantly took the berries into his hands, and examined them. "It's not going to poison me, is it?" He asked, making a face.

Bill rolled his eyes, "Just eat it."

Dipper nodded softly, not sure why he'd trusted the demon so easily. He popped one of the bright blue berries into his mouth, then chewed. Dipper blinked a couple of times before sticking another berry into his mouth. It was actually really good… it made Dipper feel good too. The berry was soft, but not fuzzy, and tasted like… almost like strawberry shortcake with extra whipped cream. It was delightful. The boy felt his limbs begin to loosen up, and he began to relax. Dipper leaned onto Bill, letting out a content sigh, feeling calm and positive.

The berries actually contained a toxin that caused these emotions, but it wasn't unhealthy. It kills off pain, both emotionally and physically, along with stress and anxiety. Bill knew this, and that was why he'd taken the boy here specifically. He knew that the kid was troubled, and confused. So at least this way, Dipper would take the information in with ease, and he wouldn't freak out. Yeah, it was kind of cheating, but Bill took this as an advantage.

"So, you wanted to understand what happened earlier right?" Bill asked.

"Oh… yeah, I guess so…" Dipper said gently, deciding to us Bill's lap as a pillow. The boy stared up at Bill, and didn't miss the smile that flashed across his lips.

Bill then explained everything, and was right. Dipper did take it with ease. And even when he said things that would naturally scare Dipper, the boy nodded in understanding and let Bill run his fingers through Dippers chestnut brown hair. Of course he would freak out after the toxins wore off, but it was nice to have a sweet, simple chat with his Pine Tree. After playing with the boy's hair for a while, Bill began to gently trace his birthmark, watching as a golden glow was left behind on the constellation.

Dipper sighed softly as he felt the change in his head, and the shift in his emotions as he pulled Bill's head down in a swift movement. Dipper connected his lips with Bill's, and Bill let out a soft chuckle into the kiss. The kid would probably blame the berries for the kiss later too, even though the kiss had nothing to do with berry toxins. It was all due to him touching that lovely mark on the boy's forehead. That was how Bill knew that Dipper belonged to him. And Bill belonged to Dipper. It was like a contract; a very permanent contract. Bill pulled away from the boy after a bit, laughing as Dipper tried to lean upwards for another kiss.

"Well, then, should we head back?" Cipher suggested with an amused look in his eyes, "The sun's beginning to go down."

Dipper sighed, then nodded, not questioning how the demon knew this from within the cave, "Yeah… Mabel's going to get worried if we don't head back soon."

Bill grinned and stood up, helping the other boy up as he did so. Bill then grabbed some of the fruit for on the way back, and for unstable moments. The demon slipped Dipper onto his back easily as the boy was still limp and relaxed from the berries he'd eaten earlier. Cipher then stepped over the small moat to exit the cave when he felt his little Pine Tree begging to yawn and nod off. Bill chuckled softly, and began his journey back to the mystery shack with the sleeping boy on his back.

When Bill had knocked on the door, it only took a few seconds for the door to open. Mabel stood in the doorway with a relieved look on her face as she spoke, "Oh good, you're back… Did Dipper fall asleep? That's really weird… cause usually he gets all paranoid at night, and doesn't go to sleep until like… three in the morning."

"Mmh… I know. He can be really troublesome to knock out at times." Bill agreed and Mabel gained a confused expression.

"Wait… you made him go to sleep every night?" Mabel asked.

"Yes. Pine Tree has never been a good sleeper. I had to sing to him when he was little." Bill explained.

"You sang to him when he was little? Like… baby little? That's so cute! Wait… how old are you?" Mabel crunched up her nose at the thought she'd had. Was her brother having children with a pedophile?

"Well… I don't really have a human age… I've existed for a while now, but a demon's age depends on how they act, or react to certain things. So I guess, mentally I'm twenty two." 

"Ohh…"

That was about a five year difference. Probably. Maybe.

"Mind letting me in Shooting Star?" Bill asked, and Mabel blushed, embarrassed that she'd been blocking the doorway.

"Oh, yeah yeah, come in." Mabel said, moving out of the way so that Bill could gently set Dipper down on the rocking chair in the living room, "Grunkle Stan went to bed early tonight. I think he was really confused after that stunt you pulled."

"Yeah, I figured he would be." Bill rolled his eyes.

"So… you knocked him out so easily, huh?" Mabel began, "So how were you able to make him go to sleep so easily? You said that it was troublesome to get Dipper to go to sleep, but how was Grunkle Stan any easier? Shouldn't it have taken longer?" Mabel questioned with a genuine curiosity.

"Well…" Bill sighed, brushing Dipper's bangs out of his face, "Part of it was because I'm not as strong when I'm not in a tangible form. But, I also liked to watch Dipper try to solve him little mysteries." Bill laughed, "His head is always in that silly book of his." Bill said, trying not to look sinister as he spoke about the journal.

Mabel didn't seem to notice and piped up, "I know right? He's always too busy reading to hang out with the rest of his family! When we were twelve, it was different, 'cause we always solved mysteries together, but now…" Mabel groaned, "It's like he never had enough time for me." She pouted, but then grinned as she gained a giddy look, "But then you showed up! And for once he actually needed me for something! Even though he's trying to deny it, he really likes you. He's just not being truthful to himself."

"You think so?" Bill smiled softly as he tangled his fingers into Dipper's messy hair.

"I know so! You two are going to make the cutest couple!" Mabel clapped with an excited giggle.

"You know, you're not so bad for a mortal meatsack." Cipher grinned, looking to the younger girl with shining golden eyes.

"Ahah… and your not so bad for a weird dream demon." Mabel made an odd laughing sound, then thinned her lips into a flat line. Did he really just call her a… 'meatsack'?

"Thanks." The demon chuckled, then stood up straight. Bill handed Mabel a cluster of fruit that he'd picked earlier, then spoke in a soft whisper, "If Dipper ends up getting really emotional, or if the children begin to act up again… give him these. They'll calm him down. He might need one after wakes up. Even if he doesn't want it, force him to eat it." He paused at Mabel's worried look, "Don't fret over it, he'll just be a little stirred up from earlier. He might not take the information too well. Just give it time. I know Dipper, and I know what he needs."

Mabel nodded gently, then took the berries entirely.

"Oh, and," Bill made a small bottle appear into his hands, "put this into his coffee. It's hazelnut creamer."

Mabel crunched her nose a bit at that, "Dipper hates sweet coffee." She stated, eyeing the bottle.

"No, he doesn't. He's just being ridiculous, and thinks that it's girly. Trust me, he uses your creamer all the time when you're not around." Bill rolled his eyes, and Mabel gawked at his words.

"So that's where it all went! I thought Grunkle Stan was drinking it!" She pouted.

"He does too." Bill shrugged.

"What!? Next you'll be telling me that they've been stealing my rainbow sprinkles and edible glitter!" 

"No… I don't know anyone who'd steal that from you." Bill laughed, setting the creamer on the top of the television, "Anyways, yeah… he also likes toast, which you probably already know, and take it easy on him alright. I'll visit around noon-ish tomorrow."

"Wait, you're not staying?" Mabel asked.

"Unfortunately, no. I can't. Your Uncle would freak out if I slept with his nephew. But I'll figure out how to spend more time with you Pines'." He assured.

"Oh…" Mabel nodded in understanding, "Well, you don't have to leave right away. So, you wanna watch Ductective with me?"

"That show is still going?" Bill raised a brow.

"Yup. It's on its sixth season." The girl responded, setting the berries down to grab the remote.

"Yeah, alright then. Go ahead and turn it on." The demon nodded before lifting Dipper up so that he could sit on the rocking chair with Dipper in his arms. The show wasn't worth Cipher's time though, so he spent the next two hours watching Dipper's expression, and rocking in the chair. And when Mabel commented on the show, Bill Didn't really listen as he occupied his thoughts with the boy in front of him.

He couldn't wait to take Dipper Pines away. Seventeen years. He'd waited. Now, Bill Cipher just had to stick it out until Dipper's eighteenth birthday, so that he would no longer have to deal with any other worthless meatsacks. Then of course, Bill and Dipper would both be king and queen of the realms. Bill would be all powerful, and yet…

He no longer wanted to rule over all, and he no longer cared about being worshipped. The only person he'd need to worship him, was Dipper. And that's all he wanted. And that's what he'd get. He didn't need Mabel's sweet words, because he knew that Dipper didn't have a choice. It was still fate.

No one could change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I promised pictures, but my phone is acting up all weird, and idk. It wouldn't upload the link. But I'll figure it out tomorrow and then upload it ^_^
> 
> Also, sorry this is late. Haha, I've got homework. Work comes first. And doodles come first. And also dentist appointments. So... 8 cavities. Yikes. Wish me luck guys.


	6. The twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper meets his children, then is basically attacked by bill (whoops)

After Mabel had fallen asleep, Bill knew that he had to leave. The show, Duck-tective, had come to a stop after several hours of watching Dipper, though Bill could have left when Shooting Star fell asleep during the first episode of the season. It didn't really matter.

With a sigh, Bill stood, carrying Dipper in his arms. He smiled at the boy's peaceful expression, and at how his breaths came out steadily. That was the good thing about being pregnant with dream demon children… If they're happy, then so are your dreams. Bill didn't have to do anything. But he would interfere with his dreams anyways. What else did he have to do at night time? Invade other people's dreams? Ha! Why would he waste his time on other pathetic mortals when Dipper was the only thing that really meant something to him?

Bill chuckled softly. His Pine Tree always came first. Cipher placed the boy back down gently, making sure not to disturb him from his sleep. He made sure that Dipper was comfortable, then turned to the girl who'd been asleep on the floor. Mabel seemed stressed, and… scared maybe? She was having nightmares. Normally, Bill wouldn't care about anyone besides his soul mate, but then he realized what her nightmares were about. It was about Bill, and Dipper. Bill lying, deceiving, and stabbing with a sharp knife. Stabbing at Dipper. The sight appalled Bill. Not because of the blood, but because he wouldn't do that to his soul mate. If he was going to make Dipper die, he'd do it peacefully, and after the children were born. But Dipper wouldn't have to die at all, so long as he listened to Bill.

Yeesh, how inaccurate could dreams get? Bill rolled his eyes, knowing that he'd have to do something about it. Besides… he couldn't have Shooting Star be suspicious of anything, could he? With that last thought in mind, Bill changed her nightmares into dreams, still appalled by the sight of what went on in the child's head. But this time, he was disgusted by the amount of pink and unicorn kittens there were in them.

When Bill heard footsteps, he quickly vanished. Their great uncle was in the living room moments later, squinting his eyes from the brightness of the television.

"Damn kids… wasting the electricity. If this T.V. breaks, I'm suing you." Stanley looked down at his niece before letting out a gruff chuckle. He turned off the television, then looked back to the two sleeping children. Stan's eyes focussed on Dipper, his expression growing more concerned. The young boy had been acting… off lately. He rarely talked to him anymore. And he seemed… different. Both mentally and physically. Their great uncle sighed, " 'Night kids…" he said before heading back to bed. He'd figure out what was going on sooner or later…

_________________________________

Dipper knew for a fact that he was dreaming at the moment, because the beauty of this scenery was something that couldn't be found in Gravity Falls. Everything was perfect, in an odd way; there were no flaws. There Dipper sat, in an open field of tall grass as he watched the sunrise. The clouds above him formed like cotton balls, and the sun was a deep red orange that seemed to make the sky glow golden for miles. Usually, the grass would have made Dipper uncomfortable, making him itch wherever each blade touched- but this time it was different. The ground beneath him was soft, and he could lay on it for hours. The boy sighed, closing his eyes and digging his fingers into the soft dirt, relaxing at the touch.

Suddenly, Dipper's eyes snapped open, and he jerked when he heard a rustle. It must have been Bill… or at least, that's what Dipper assumed.

"Hello…?" Dipper began, "Bill?-" He was cut off with a startled yelp as he was tackled to the ground, his back to the dirt.

"Daddy!" He heard a giggle and Dipper quickly tried to wrap his mind around the situation.

"Wha-" He blinked, looking up to two pairs of bright eyes. There were two little kids on top of him, both seeming to be at the age of six, or seven. One a girl, and the other a boy. Dipper slowly sat up, rubbing at his head as he stared blankly between the two. "Daddy?…" he repeated in confusion. Then, all two quickly, he realized what happened. His eyes were wide with shock, and he began to sputter out parts of sentences, but never a full one.

"Yo-you're… oh my god… how? Wait… but you're not even- Oh god…" Dipper felt his eyes begin to water up. At times like this he wish that he wasn't so lighthearted.

That was why Dipper never watched chick flicks with Mabel. He always cried over the silliest things. Just like this. He could feel the tears slipping down his cheeks, but he could feel the tug at the corners of his lips. He was smiling.

Dipper hugged onto the children, crying and laughing all at once. Maybe he did make a better mother… Or maybe it was normal for a father to cry over his children. Maybe it was something that every loving parent did. Yeah, Dipper knew that he was both a mother, and a father, which was odd, but true. These were his children. His. And Dipper never wanted to let go.

"What? So Pine Tree gets a hug and I don't? He's not the only one creating you, ya' know?" Dipper heard a playful voice, and recognized it immediately.

"Bill?" Dipper wiped the tears away, and glanced up from the children to see the demon who'd been sitting cross legged not too far from him.

"The one and only!" Bill laughed with a grin.

Dipper felt one of the children (the girl) leave his presence, and and jumped a little when the girl had tripped, and face planted into the ground. Dipper reached a hand out with a worried expression to help her, but she soon sat up and brushed the dust off of her raven black skirt.

"I'm okay!" She shouted, then sat down in Bill's lap with a childish laugh.

Oh god… she looked so much like Bill. Her name… it was Lilith, Dipper recalled. It was one of the names he'd chosen. Lilith had short golden blond hair that flared out, with a small black barrette that was clipped to part of her bangs. Her skin was a little on the tanner side, though it was not as golden as Bill's was, and she had bright blue eyes with light golden shards that seemed to shatter and split across her irises. A few light freckles decorated both her cheeks and her nose. She was adorable, and no one would be able to tell that she was part demon from glancing at her. Lilith almost seemed like a perfectly normal human being… if it weren't for her sharp, canine teeth. But even then, it could easily be passed on as a human trait.

And then- Toby, the boy in his lap, looked entirely different. He had hair that was similar to Dipper's, only a shade lighter, and his eyes were a golden brown, like the color of a nicely cooked marshmallow. Unlike his sister, his expression was calm and loving, and while he acknowledged Bill's presence, he showed no sign of leaving Dipper's lap. His skin was lighter than Lilith's, and was almost flawless, only one mark under his right eye. The mark was small, and was in the shape of a triangle, just like Bill's, only on the opposite side of his face. The twins were equally cute, and Dipper could feel his heart melting at the unexpected surprise.

 

"…" Dipper looked away from Toby, and to Bill, who's face was lit up with an amused smile. "How?" Dipper asked, his eyes still watery.

"They've inherited my powers, and they can weave themselves into the mindscape. Cool, huh?" Bill laughed as Lilith began to make her way onto the demon's shoulders, small giggles escaping her as she did so.

That's right… this was a dream… but it was also, so very real. Dipper could feel a few tears slip, and cursed himself for not being able to hold them back in front of Bill. He'd already cried once earlier; he didn't need to do it again. Toby looked up with worry at Dipper as he cried.

"Pine Tree… are you okay? You're… crying. Are you upset? I swore that this would excite you, or at least-" Bill was cut off by a few small laughs that came from the boy.

"I'm- I'm fine. I am happy." Dipper laughed as he wiped away his tears, "I'm really happy…" he said , holding onto his son who smiled, glad to know that his father was alright.

Bill's expression turned from worried, to happy, his small smile showing how he felt. He the scooted in a bit closer (with Lilith still in his lap), then he held a hand gingerly to Dipper's cheek.

"I'm glad…" Bill's smile grew more and more gentle, until it was almost barely visible, and before Dipper could process the situation, Bill had leaned in even closer. His face was inches -centimeters- away from Bill's, and he should've panicked. Dipper should have pushed Bill away. He should have told Bill to stop. But he didn't. Dipper just relaxed in Bill's embrace, and his eyes began to flutter shut. Dipper waited for a kiss, or another touch, but it never came, and out of curiosity, Dipper slowly opened his eyes and looked up. His eyes met Bill's golden one's, and Dipper realized something. He realized that Bill was staring, seemingly frozen in place. Something was wrong.

"Bill?" Dipper blinked his ocean blue eyes in confusion, and worry.

"…" Bill stayed silent, and eventually, both kids had looked up too, just as concerned as Dipper was. Cipher snapped out of whatever haze he was in, then stared at Dipper with cold, stern eyes that he'd never seen before. His expression was just as cold, and maybe even… possessive? Extremely possessive.

"Bill...?" Dipper repeated, his voice small.

Bill then gripped Dipper's hair, and yanked the boy inward, locking their lips in a rough manner. Dipper winced, and tried to pull away when he began to taste the tang of his own blood. The demon didn't stop though, and continued to make the kiss more painful as he bit Dipper's bottom lip. It hurt. It hurt a lot. But Dipper found that he began to stop moving, and that the pain began to numb away as Bill swiped his tongue over the wound he'd created.

"Haah-" Dipper gasped as he pulled away and began to pant, "What-What was that all about!?"

"…" Bill didn't reply, and only stared blankly, down at the boy, with an indifferent expression.

"A-and where'd the kids go?" Dipper began to panic, his breath caught up in his throat. Lilith and Toby were nowhere to be seen.

"I removed them from the scene. Don't worry, they're safe." Bill replied.

"But, why-" The boy was cut off when bill leaned in closer, partially over him.

"Shhh," Bill began, his eyes sharp, and serious, "I need you to stay still for a minute." He state with a monotone voice that rang through Dipper's mind. When Dipper heard a short click, he looked down at a small object that had been clasped in Bill's leather-gloved hand.

"W-wait, what is that?" It was definitely a pocket knife, "What are you doing!?" Dipper struggled further, hating how weak he was when he was pinned down by Bill.

Bill began to lift Dipper's shirt up, but only enough to see the bottom of his rib cage, and right above his V line.

"Wait! Stop!" Dipper shouted, trying to push his shirt back down.

"Listen kid, this is for your own good." Bill's eyes snapped up to Dipper's, "If I don't do this now, then you are going to get hurt in the near future, And I can let that happen!" Cipher growled, "So it's best if you stay still, so we can get this over with."

Dipper's eyes watered up as he stared at the knife in Bill's hand, and then his face. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew that it was serious. Dipper paced his breaths, and began to calm down.

"Just close your eyes."

Dipper nodded, and did as he was told. But when Dipper felt a sharp pang in his left side, a loud scream, mixed with a sob ripped through his throat. The blade of the knife dragged across his skin, and Dipper was sure that there would be a lot of blood. He refused to open his eyes though. Bill told him not to open them. He told him to keep calm. And so he tried. But he couldn't help but sob at the slits that were being formed on his skin, and he began to shake.

Bill sighed. Normally he'd enjoy Dipper's screams, but this was horrible. It made him feel guilty. Cipher was almost finished though. While Dipper's shaking made creating the mark a difficult task, Bill completed the circle. Bill tossed the knife away, and Dipper's cries eventually became small whimpers, but the sobbing continued. After running a hand through the boy's hair, Bill bent down, and ran his tongue over the mark he'd made. The mark glowed a bright golden, then healed over with magic engraved into it. Bill sat up, and gently pulled at the back of Dipper's head to sit him up. The boy naturally leaned into the comforting touch, his sobs melting away as he began to grow hazy.

"I'm sorry. I'll explain everything later, okay?" When Dipper didn't respond, Bill continued, "I just wanted you to be safe."

"…" Dipper stayed silent, the only sound escaping his lips being the sound of his hiccups.

Cipher sighed, "I love you." He said gently, "I'll meet you on the other side." He chuckled, giving Dipper a chaste kiss on the lips. Dipper was unresponsive, but Bill knew that he wouldn't be for a while. Even if things didn't seem much different at the moment, they were. Everything had changed with that mark. Dipper's future. Their future. Everything would be better now.

"Goodbye."  
_______________________

Dipper opened his eyes to a blank ceiling, and didn't move for a while before he heard a familiar voice.

"Morning sleepy head! How'd you sleep?" Mabel smiled at Dipper, who was laying with his feet over the arm of his great uncle's rocking chair.

Dipper blinked, as he tried to grip onto a thought- any thought really. But his mind failed him, and his expression remained blank.

"You alright there buddy? You look shocked. Did you have a bad dream?" His sister began to worry over her brother. He wasn't responding to anything she was saying… "…Dipper?"

"…" Dipper blinked again, then faced the blanked that was draped over him… red. There was blood on the blanket. "I-…" He was so confused. But nothing hurt.

"Oh my- DIPPER! YOU'RE BLEEDING!" Mabel quickly removed the blanket, and lifted Dipper's shirt where the stain had been formed to see-… "Dipper? What is this…"

Dipper blinked a couple of times, staring at the scar. That was- It was on the tip of Dipper's tongue. He knew… he knew something about it. But his brain was all fogged up, and he couldn't think strait. It was like he wasn't himself… but he was all at once. He was just different. "I-… it's… Bill?" Dipper put a hand to his head. It didn't hurt. It just felt empty. Vacant. Weightless. It was an odd feeling, and Dipper couldn't say that he liked it. It made him feel weak, and vulnerable, but at the same time he felt safe. Weird.

"Bill? But he left last night. There's no way that-" Mabel bit her lip, dragging her teeth across it in confusion.

Dipper put a hand to his own lips, as something seemed to trigger in his mind. He gasped, and his face paled. He remembered the rough kiss, and golden eyes. It was definitely Bill. "Bill! He-he-" Dipper pressed a hand to the mark, only to feel a harsh sting. But it was still healed, just as it was in the dream, so why did it still hurt? Before Dipper could spend another second thinking about the mark, and the kiss, another thing came to mind.

"I met my children." Dipper said with wide eyes, "I…" he smiled and looked to Mabel, "I MET my children! I got to see Toby, and Lilith, and-and Mabel! Do you realize how great this is!?" Dipper jumped up, and hopped off of the rocking chair, "They were so cute Mabes!"

"Really!?" Mabel grinned, but then her smile faltered, "Wait… what about that weird thing on your-"

"Who cares!?" Dipper laughed playfully, going to make some coffee for himself, but Mabel beat him to it, and poured a cup, adding the sweet creamer.

"Dipper, I care." She said, stirring the contents of the mug, "You're hurt. And your not your usual self."

"Mabel, I'm not hurt," Dipper retorted with the roll of his eyes, "and what are you talking about? I am too my usual self!" He smiled, taking the mug from his sister.

"No you're not. Usually, you are more concerned about these things than I am. And you are just… totally out of it bro-bro, and you're being all giddy about everything. It's weird."

"So? What's wrong with being happy? You're just upset because I can actually keep a boyfriend for more than a week." Dipper said before sipping at the hot beverage with a content look.

"…" Mabel dropped the spoon that she had used to stir Dipper's coffee, and her eyes began to water, "I never said that you couldn't be happy Dipper!" She shouted out at her brother with a hurt expression, "Maybe this never occurred to you, but I care about my little brother! And I'm just trying to look out for you! You're just… IGNORING all of the bad things that are happening to you! You almost ate raw meat, you almost froze to death! You wake up to a bloody mess, and you just-just SHRUG IT OFF!?" Mabel cried out and Dipper couldn't do anything but stand there and listen, "I feel like Bill is trying to take you away from me Dipper… and I just…"

Mabel didn't finish as she turned, and ran off with tears in her eyes.

"Mabel! Wait! I'm sorry!" What had he done? What was he thinking? "Come back!"

He was such an idiot… Mabel was right… Dipper hadn't been himself lately. And because of his stupidity, his sister was crying. Dipper ran out the door, and after her sister, who'd already gotten in the car, and started driving towards town. But before Dipper could get much farther, he ran into something, or rather, someone.

"Hey, where are you going kiddo?" The familiar voice rang in Dipper's head, and the boy looked up to see the dapper man dressed in yellow.

"To apologize to my sister for being such a jerk." Dipper pushed Bill out of the way and continued to walk forward to the golf cart.

"Hey, not so fast Pine Tree." Bill hummed, pulling Dipper back to him, "We need to talk."

"No, no we don't. Now let go of me Bill, I'm kinda busy." Dipper struggled, trying to push the hands around his waist away.

"Now now, don't be like that. We can talk to your darling sister after WE talk."

"No! Don't touch me! I don't want to deal with you right now, I-" Dipper was cut off as Bill's hand grazed the summoning circle on his side, making him shiver, and become limp.

"I'm not giving you a choice. We are going to talk my dear." Bill said with a soothing voice that Dipper couldn't ignore.

"O-okay…" Dipper agreed.

Why did he just agree to that? Why did he let his sister get away? Bill faced Dipper Pines with calming eyes, and all the boy could do was stare.

"What I did earlier, was for your own safety. If I hadn't done this-" Bill's hand grazed the mark once more, and Dipper whimpered, "-then you would have been in grave danger. Not only would your parents interfere, they wouldn't have accepted you. You and the children would have been split apart. And 'sister dearest' would have tried to kill me, and them." He hissed, his hands touching Dipper's tummy, where his kids were. "I can see into the future kid. Small glimpses, and only pictures, but I can still see it all. I just took the pain away from you. The least I deserve is a thank you."

Dipper was confused, and probably felt a bit guilty too. Could all of that… actually happen? And how did a simple scar, change any of that? Dipper looked down at his feet, letting out a long but short sigh, "I-I'm sorry…" He then looked up to meet Bill's eyes, "Thank you."

Bill smiled, "How about we head inside and wait for your sister's return?"

Dipper nodded, "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mah shitty writing. And I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I know I'm terrible. And this chapter is like... all over the place. Again, I apologize. And my art sucks XD Lemme know if you see any typos. I wrote this between homework so... Anyways, what do you guys think about the lil demon children? I was gonna introduce them later on but... my hand slipped ^_^
> 
> AND AND AND
> 
> GUESS WHAT. I'M TURNING 15 TOMORROW! WHOOP WHOOP! Amazing right? X3 I need sleep...


End file.
